As The World Falls Down
by Lady.Loki.1996
Summary: Aviane was as normal as any half xandarian, half Kree could be. Until she meets an Intoxicated Drax. She reminds him of someone and he becomes her self-proclaimed protector, regardless of if she wants him to be or not. But after a while, will she be able to hide her feelings from him, or will she tell him. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES RxR please! :) R M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**As The World Falls Down**

**Drax/OC**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Hey guys, so I was looking through all the fanfics and realized there weren't any Drax love stories (sadly) so I decided to write my own. I need an editor something fierce! So I apologize for any mistakes. Ideas and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome Please Review to let me know if I should continue. I got the idea for it while listening to the song as the world falls down By David Bowie. Let me know what you guys think. This all takes place after the movie.**

Aviane sat in silence at the crowded bar in knowhere attempting to recover from a fight with some asgardian woman while waiting for the collector. She pulled her long black hair into a high ponytail, even then it still reached her hips. She winced as she placed a bag of ice to her cheek. All this just because she bumped into the wrong person. Aviane shook her head, She shifted the box in her lap wincing slightly, it was heavy and awkward to carry around. She ran a long slender finger over the carvings in the wooden box, they were like nothing she had ever seen. She had found it before being brought here by a group of ravagers lead by Yondu Udonta. _'What a creep.' _She thought to herself, shuddering at the memories of him hitting on her.

Aviane jumped and let out a yelp as a large man unceremoniously plopped down hard in the chair next to her, the chair creaking in protest to the weight of the muscular man, he was clearly intoxicated. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, quickly becoming fascinated by his blue-ish grey skin and red markings. He was well built, and highly attractive, as she noticed this she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She admired red markings that littered his skin, unsure of what his species was. She watched as his muscles tensed under her gaze, her bright purple eyes boring into him. He turned to look at her and that's when she realized she was now fully staring at him. She murmured an apology nervously hoping she had not offended him and quickly looked away staring blankly at the box in her lap. He made a noise that sounded similar to a chuckle causing her eyes to snap back to him. He was smiling at her as he slid his chair a bit closer to her.

"I am Drax, the destroyer. What is your name woman?" He slurred leaning a bit closer. She leaned back as the strong smell of alcohol invaded her space. She was slightly annoyed at the way he called her woman but brushed it off.

"My name is Aviane." She mumbled looking away again and biting her plump lower lip, he kept leaning closer in his drunken state and Aviane continued to lean back. She let out a loud squeak as she fell back landing on her ass on the dirty floor of the bar. She whimpered slightly and squeezed her eyes shut only to have them snap open when she felt strong, warm arms lift her off the ground. She stared at Drax in shock, unsure of what to say or do, when she heard her name she barely registered it. The collector was ready for her now. She squirmed in Drax's hold to no avail. He bent down resting her on his leg, leaning forward alerting her to just how close they were, using his free hand to lift the box into her lap before standing, still carrying her.

"Y-You can put me down now." She whispered squirming slightly, keeping her eyes trained on the box in her lap. Drax simply shook his head as a smirk formed on his lips and walked towards the woman that had called her. She turned a deep shade of red as Drax carried her through the many pieces on display. Everything she saw was odd and a lot of it was quiet disturbing. Not wanting to see anymore of it she turned her attention back to the large man carrying her, she studied his face with a childlike curiosity. The lighting in the museum was dim with a greenish tint to it. In this light his skin looked more blue than grey, and his light blue eyes seemed to glow. The collector cleared his throat drawing her attention away from the man holding her, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks again as she wiggled a bit in Drax's hold but he didn't seem to notice. The collector was an odd man, he was dressed finely in all black, with a white fur cape draped over his shoulders. He had on a strange pair of glasses, probably for inspecting the items people brought him. His white hair was neat and stuck up at his widow's peak, and his dark eyes were lined with black eyeliner, making them look darker. He had a bored expression and Aviane was confused at the black line running from his lower lip to the halfway point on his chin. She couldn't be sure what it was, maybe a scar, or a tattoo. Aviane gave an awkward laugh and pointed to the box in her lap. The collector carefully took the intricately carved wooden box and placed it on his desk.

"Aviane is it?" The collector asked, looking at her over the rim of his glasses, then glancing at Drax who shifted slightly. She nodded her head and wiggled again hoping Drax would take the hint. It was uncomfortable to be held and carried around by a man you just met and barely spoke to but he seemed to be insistent on carrying her, and she was not about to argue with him about it. She did not know him and did not know how he would react.

"This will make a great addition to my collection." The collector stated more to himself than anyone else in the room and smiled at Aviane. The collector's brow furrowed in confusion and his head tilted as he looked between Aviane and Drax.

"Why does he carry you like that?" The collector asked, curiosity lacing his words. She thought about it for a moment but could not come up with an answer that didn't sound stupid, so she simply told the truth.

"I have no idea, I just met him. I fell off my chair and now he insists on carrying me around." She wiggled again but stopped immediately when he tightened his grip on her.

"I shall protect this woman with my life, any who attempt to harm her shall perish." Drax stated, his voice was low and dangerous. Aviane stared at him wide eyed before looking to the collector who had visibly tensed and took a few steps back. The collector raised an eyebrow as he made his way to a large mahogany desk in the center, opening a drawer and taking out a stack of paper units.

"I am willing to pay you 400,000 units for this item of yours. Agreed?" The collector's bored tone had returned. Aviane's mouth fell open, she quickly composed herself and nodded. The collector placed the bundle of paper units in her lap. It must have been a valuable piece to add to his collection for him to pay that much. She had only been expecting to sell it for a couple hundred, but she was not complaining.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, good luck with your uh…friend." The collector gave a sly smirk before his slave escorted them out of the museum. Once outside, Aviane finally snapped. She wiggled, squirmed, kicked, yelled and punched trying to get out of Drax's hold. He simply continued on like it wasn't happening. Aviane gave up when she realized she was getting nowhere by fighting him. She tried to control herself but her irritation got the better of her

"Why are you doing this?" She screamed in his face. He simply stared at her and stopped walking. He took a deep breath. She searched his face wishing she could just read his mind.

"You shall come with my friends and I, I will protect you with my life." She stared at him in disbelief, her mouth hanging open slightly. She could feel the anger bubbling in her chest.

"Yeah I get that, but why?" She stared into his eyes. He gave a sad smile and sighed deeply.

"You remind me of someone." He continued walking, holding her tightly to his chest making his way to a large orange and blue ship. She saw a very familiar blue skinned man _'Yondu may be a creep but maybe he can help me.' _She thought, she began waving and calling to Yondu. He looked around trying to find the one calling him, his eyes landed on the small kree/xandarian woman. She looked slightky disheveled and highly frustrated. Her shirt had rode up to sit just below her breasts and her ponytail had fallen out, allowing her straight black hair to hang over Drax's arm. Yondu was confused for a moment, but then he saw who was carrying her and began to laugh hysterically.

"Hey Drax, what'ya doin' with that! Careful it bites!" Yondu yelled once he had stopped laughing. Drax gave Yondu a dark look, a low growl rumbling in his chest and Yondu shut up immediately. Drax continued to make his way to the ship holding her tighter than before, as if he were afraid someone would take her away.

She stared at Yondu pleadingly over Drax's shoulder, he shot her an apologetic look and boarded his ship. Once onboard he set her down in one of the chairs. She looked around the ship taking in little detail, as she mainly did it to avoid looking at her self-proclaimed protector. He simply sat across from her and looked her over. She suddenly felt very self-conscious and vulnerable. She glanced at him and he sat a bit straighter, puffing his chest out slightly. She tried to hold back but she couldn't. She began to laugh quietly to herself, Drax must of taken it the wrong way as he shot out of his seat and glared at her.

"Do not laugh at me!" He bellowed, but it only served to fuel her laughter. When she finally calmed down she smiled at him.

"You're cute." She blushed when she realized what she had said. She stared at him wide eyed praying he wouldn't get any more upset. He seemed to have taken the compliment well as he puffed his chest out again and rolled his shoulders.

"Do you really think so?" He looked confident but his voice carried a bit of insecurity. It made her wonder what had happened to him, even though he was smiling she could still see the pain, anger, and sadness in his eyes.

"Yes really." She replied still blushing, he moved forward and placed one of his large, warm hands on her cheek smiling sweetly. He opened his mouth as if to say something, just then the rest of the guardians began piling onto the ship. Aviane shrieked as Drax swiftly picked her up, holding her protectively to his hard chest growling slightly. _'evidently this is going to be something I have to get used to.' _She thought to herself with an inaudible sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank those that have followed, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites. MORE REVIEWS MEANS FASTER UPDATES! Sorry this one is short. This is one of my first attempts at a fanfiction and I apologize in advance if characters speech or personalities aren't accurate. Suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome!**

**Here's Chapter 2 enjoy!**

Aviane studied the guardians carefully, one seemed to be a Terran wearing ravager clothing. _'Must be the one Yondu told me about.' _She thought to herself, her eyes roamed over the rest of the group with very little interest that is until she saw Groot. She was completely fascinated with the creature. She attempted to squirm her way out of Drax's strong arms to investigate the giant further. Drax grunted softly as she accidentally elbowed him hard in the ribs, causing him to lose his grip on her and drop her. Aviane fell to the floor of the Milano with a soft 'Umph.' She groaned as she sat herself up rubbing the back of her head and wincing, momentarily forgetting about the creature she had been so fascinated by.

Drax quickly lifted Aviane and placed her back in the chair, all the while apologizing and fussing over the young woman who looked less than amused. Her tiny fists were clenched at her sides, her breathing became heavier, and she squeezed her eyes shut attempting to control her temper. The rest of the guardians shared a confused look before Rocket asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what the hell is going on!?" Aviane startled at the sudden shout of the little beast, her eyes snapping open to find the source of the noise and landing on a, '_Is that a raccoon?' _She stared at it for a moment before her attention was brought back to the man checking her over and asking rushed questions. Drax didn't even look at him, but instead continued fussing over Aviane, checking her over for any injuries like a mother would their child. Finally having enough of this she stood from the chair and let out a frustrated growl as she slammed her small fist into Drax's face. That was the only issue with being half Kree, She was very short tempered. Drax was caught off guard, the blow knocking him off his feet and flat on his ass. Everyone starred at the half Kree half Xandarian woman in shock. Drax slowly lifted a hand to his cheek as he stared at the woman in disbelief. His ice blue eyes were wide and full of surprise, hurt, and another emotion she could not place

"Y-You hit me. You actually hit me." Drax stated, shock written all over his face. She stood a bit straighter, adjusted her clothing, and raised one slender, ebony eyebrow at him. When she met his eyes, she felt bad for losing her temper on him, but she knew she had to stand her ground or else this would carry on.

"You bet your ass I did, I understand you want to protect me, for some unknown reason. But you don't need to carry me around and fuss over me. I am not a child." She took a deep breath before turning to the rest of the group, a small smile forming on her light pink lips, and her bright purple eyes making contact with every pair in the group politely.

"My apologies for losing my temper, my name is Aviane." Everyone in the group introduced themselves quickly wanting nothing more than to find out what the hell was going on. Quill's gaze shifted between Aviane and Drax. As if reading his mind she began explaining.

"We met at the bar just outside of The Collector's museum in Knowhere, he was drunk and startled me, I fell out of my chair, he picked me up, and has been carrying me around ever since with barely an explanation." She spoke quickly as she felt her frustration rising once more at the situation at hand.

"Um, I have nothing to say." Quill rubbed the back of his head as he spoke, keeping his eyes trained on the shell shocked form of Drax the destroyer.

"For once, the great 'Star-Lord' Is speechless." Gamora mumbled under her breath, to which she received a glare from Quill. Rocket burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, holding his stomach and rolling on the floor. Aviane sighed loudly as she offered a pale hand to Drax, who by this time had recovered. He took her hand hesitantly and stood, his brows furrowed as he looked her up and down. She saw the hurt in his eyes and felt a strange feeling rise in her chest.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper." She whispered softly while keeping her eyes trained on her shiny black combat boots, he was silent. She glanced up at him through her dark lashes to see his ice blue eyes piercing through her. He moved quickly and she yelped as he scooped her up into his arms once again, carrying her through the ship. The guardians quickly moved out of his way starring in shock and amusement at the small woman beating at their friends back with her tiny fists. As they passed the group she reached out and grabbed a hold of one of Groot's branches, he tilted his head at her and grunted.

"Stop him!" She yelled as Drax was attempting to remove her from Groot. A dark look passed over the giants face.

"I AM GROOT." He bellowed as he wrapped his branches around her waist and pulled her from Drax's grasp. He released her safely to the floor and smiled happily at the group as if waiting for someone to tell him he did well. Aviane shot up from her spot on the floor, turning quickly to stare up at Groot with wide eyes.

"Not what I had in mind, but that works too." She laughed softly as the giants smile widened. Her attention was drawn to Drax when she heard him shift. She turned to see him heading down the hall and quickly followed, waving a goodbye to the guardians who still stood in confused silence.

"What the hell just happened?" Rocket asked his companions.

"I am Groot" The giant replied proudly, smiling down at the ill-tempered animal.

"Oh shut up!" Rocket shouted before making his way to his room.

Aviane grabbed a hold of Drax's large hand stopping him. He stared at her for a moment, his brows knit together in confusion.

"Why have you followed me woman?" his deep voice radiated through her chest causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on edge as goose bumps made their way across her pale skin.

"I had only wanted you to put me down, not leave me alone." She smiled reassuringly at him. Drax chuckled quietly to himself, realizing how he had done exactly what she had asked him not to do only minutes after she had asked him not to do it. _'I am a fool.'_ He thought to himself in amusement.

"I am truly sorry." He brushed her dark hair behind her ear as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and leading her to a spare room that was connected to his. '_Should have saw that coming, at least he isn't sharing a room with me though.' _She was attracted to him, but she had also just met him an hour ago. She placed a kiss on his cheek and said her goodbye as she went inside her new room and prepared for bed. That night, her dreams were plagued by a certain man with blue-ish grey skin and red markings.


End file.
